Action 52
Special Attacks Neutral B - Flying Eyeball Moveset Info Side B - Ooze Time Moveset Info Up B - Space Shooters Action 52 use the Spaceship to Fly Good you can Shoot by Pressing A but when it hit by a Walls and Opponents it Explode and Gave Action 52 some Great Damage NOTE: When you hit the Walls 5 Times it Glitch up it will fixed back in 23 Secs (Ex: In AVGN Review) Moveset Info Down B - 12 Summon Action 52 can Summon only one (Random) Character to Battle NOTE: The 12 Summon Characters can Hurt Action 52 Moveset Info List of 12 Summon Characters #Guy from Underground (Attacks: He Have No Attacks but when You or Computer Hit Him, He Turn into Spinning like a Bowling Pin to Gave some Damage, To Beat: like the Same) #Bubblegum Rosy (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Werid Pickle's from Ooze (Attacks: Nothing just walking Around, To Beat: Been Killed when someone Walk by them) #Giant Salami (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #The Guy from Ooze (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Baby from Cry Baby (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Paperclip (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Master Tank (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: The Tank is Can Not Be Killed) #Sharks (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Lolipop Guy (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #The Girl from Haunted Halls of Wentworth (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) #Guy from Sliver Sword (Attacks: TBA, To Beat: TBA) The Summon will Gone in 24 Secs (But you Can't use the Summon when 12 Secs is Passed) Moveset Info Final Smash - Challenge Level Moveset Info KOSFX KOSFX1: *Explosin Sound* KOSFX2: *Crashes* Star KOSFX: *The Donkey Kong Dead Sound* Screen KOSFX: *Breaks* Taunts Up: *Bubblegum Rosy Comes* Sd: *Giant Salami Comes* Dn: *A Glitch Is In* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Win Sound* Victory 2: *A Beep* Victory 3: *Epic Win Sound* Lose/Clap: *A Game Brokes* Character Description Action 52 is an unlicensed multicart consisting of 52 individual and original video games, released in September 1991 for the Nintendo Entertainment System and in May 1993 for the Sega Genesis consoles by Active Enterprises (a Super Nintendo Entertainment System version was advertised in some magazines, but never released). It initially retailed for the comparatively high price of US$199 (or "less than $4 for each game"), and became notorious among gamers for the abysmal quality of its games. Many video game collectors value Action 52 for its notoriety and rarity. The cartridge states that it contains 52 "new and original exciting games". The games cover a variety of genres, although the most common are scrolling shooters and platform games. Among the games is The Cheetahmen, Active's attempt at creating a franchise similar to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Entrance () Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Ground attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Wiimote Sound Cheetahmen say: "Make your selection now!" Stage TBA Related Music Music 1: Action 52 - Cheetahman Theme Music 2: Action 52 - Ooze Theme Credits Music Action 52 - Timewarp Tickers Theme Classic Mode Intro TBA Rival 1: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Rival 2: ??? TBA Transcript TBA Ending TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes Gallery To See this Click This > Action 52/Gallery Trivia *Insert One Category:Joke Category:Playable Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Heros Category:Male Category:Real World Category:Worst Video Game EVER! Category:LOL